List of Ugandan rappers and rap groups
ABRAMZ * =About Abramz= http://abramz.com/images/13-1344452882.jpgTekya "Abramz" Abraham is a socially conscious hiphop artist (emcee/rapper & bboy/breakdancer). Member of Ugandan veteran hiphop duo (Sylvester & Abramz). Member of Rock Steady Crew (RSC). Director/founder of Breakdance Project Uganda (BPU), a voluntary non profit organisation that uses breaking and other elements of hiphop to promote positive social change and social responsibility. Abramz is one the known and respected Ugandan hiphop veterans who have played a major role in shaping, spreading and sharing this culture right from the grassroots level. He got into the hiphop as a kid. He started dancing in 1991 and emceeing (rapping) in 1992 and is still going strong. Abramz is an artist who dedicated his creativity, skills, gifts, time and talent to empowerment, entertainment, education, development of communities and individuals as well speaking for the voiceless. He does this through Rap music performances/recordings/workshops, Dance performances/workshops, Motivational speaking, Interactive/Participatory discussions, Creative games, Organizing/Hosting community events, Organizing exchange programs and occasionally uses visual arts & drama/theatre. Over the years, Abramz has performed, taught, facilitated workshops and spoken at seminars in so many communities across Uganda. He has also got opportunities to carry out similar work in different parts of the world such as Zanzibar, Burkina Faso, Denmark, Senegal, Poland, Italy, Austria, South Africa, USA, and Germany. He carries out this work both locally and internationally in schools (Kindergartens, primary, secondary, colleges & universities), community centres/spaces, NGOs, Prisons (both juvenile and adult), Drug rehabiliation centres, orphanages, Children's homes, seminars, festivals/arts events, associations, clubs, companies, on the streets , among other places. His art, work and innovations have also traveled to so many places on earth where he has never physically been. His art is inspired by his life lessons which have shaped him into the kind of person he is. Everyone is a student and teacher so Abramz still learns from all the people he meets regardless of age, size, gender, race, nationality, tribe, religion, educational background etc. Thank you so much for all your love and support. Abramz linkedin profile: http://ug.linkedin.com/in/abramztekya BANA MUTIBWA www.banamutibwa.com Bana Mutibwa is a direct Luganda translation that derives from his original nick name Burney MC. He was born Walakira Richard in 1989 in the suburbs of Kampala. Bana Mutibwa is a Hip Hop activist who raps and talks for Hip Hop in Uganda. "The 2011 Music and Entertainment Young Achievers Award" winner is also member of the Luga Flow Army, a rap group that fronts and protects the uniqueness of rapping and emceeing in local languages. An ambassador of the global End of the Weak in Uganda, which is a movement towards the Hip Hop cultural improvement. He advocates for languages so call him the Luga Flow Revolutionary Activist. Bana Mutibwa released his 1st CD “Uganda Passport” the mixtape on 12/12/12, packaged with messages of a Ugandan who wants to be a Global citizen. His currently working on an album entitled “Soldier of the Year” Bana Mutibwa has played in Kenya, Tanzania, Germany, France, Denmark and Czech Republic. He has opened up for Emmanuel Jal and shared the stage with world reknown Hip Hop artists like Kendrick lamar, Dela Soul, Big Daddy Kane, Prago Union among others. C * DTM (definitions of togwamumanyi). Definitions of togwamumanyi is a ugandan youth hiphop artists collective that is housed in Breakdance project uganda family . It was started on the 2 january 2010 by Jora mc aka Ssekitoleko Joram ,Taye a.k.a Tayebwa Augustus, Kibuuka Mukisa Oscar , Mpashan a.k.a.mpagi issa , Bboy fullmoon a.k.a Egesa eric.since the groups inception , different elemental practitioners including Bboys/bgirls ,graffiti writters, beatboxers have joined and supported within the hiphop community, local schools and organisations. The group has performed at shows and stages including Hiphop for society , World music day , Aids awareness day.since the groups inception , different elemental practitioners including Bboys/bgirls ,graffiti writters, beatboxers have joined and supported within the hiphop community, local schools and organisations.Method of teaching ':The group follows a theoretical and practical approach to rap with focus on educating rappers and artists to be more aware about the music bussiness .The group members have different experience with teaching throughout kampala and working with different organisations in uganda supporting different causes. recently the group members Taye and mc space did a rappathon for Days for Girls, an organisation that spreads awareness about female hygiene and sexual reproductive health. Dtm continues to hold classes, battles, formulate different rap exercises to teach and educate up and coming rappers. they can be found every monday at Nsambya Sharing youth center . 5pm-8pm holding rgular classes. At the moment the group is working on releasing its original material collected over the years. Different cyphers can be found from different sources on the internet. .Edit Y. Wonder ''wai ''The mic is on. M.M.A.F The humblest rapper, with a real home story, touching hearts from his art of revelations. My story long. * * F G * H * I * J * K *KING L G meaning kING LEGEND D' GREK Rapper Ever Known was originally born MPUUGA CLIFFORD MAGEZI ATWOOKI a prince of BUNYORO kingdom in western Uganda in Kampala city. He grew up with his mom from the suburbs of Kibuli upto his primary education when he went to live with his father and siblings flawless in Nsambya and studied a bachelor in industrial and fine art at the national university of MAKERERE M.A.K. *KING L G is a hiphop rap/trap artist and producer, inspired by the mysteries of life to write songs like DEAR KARMA that managed to drive him into the hearts of hip hop activists. *He started T.O.G records [ THE OLD GANG] IN 2011 to promote hiphop music and DDH [ DIRTY DIAMONDS HOUSE] 2012 to promote underground rap. *THE WORLD SURELY NEEDS TO HEAR HIM. L * M * N * Omukajanga Virus RapGeneral * P * Q * R * S *Shanx Idolla Tusin up coming rapper # trip T * U * V * W * X * Y * Z * Links * See Also * List of Ugandan rappers * List of Ugandan rap groups * List of Ugandan DJs * List of Ugandan hip-hop record producers * List of Ugandan hip-hop record labels * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Albanian rappers and rap groups * List of Algerian rappers and rap groups ''africa * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of Angolan rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Australian rappers and rap groups * List of Azerbaijani rappers and rap groups * List of Batswana rappers and rap groups Botswana, Africa * List of Belarusian rappers and rap groups Europe * List of Belgian rappers and rap groups * List of Beninese rappers and rap groups Benin, Africa * List of Bosnian and Herzegovinan rappers and rap groups * List of Brazilian rappers and rap groups * List of British rappers and rap groups * List of Bulgarian rappers and rap groups * List of Burmese rappers and rap groups Asia * List of Cameroonian rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Canadian rappers and rap groups * List of Chinese rappers and rap groups * List of Congolese rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Cuban rappers and rap groups * List of Czech rappers and rap groups * List of Danish rappers and rap groups * List of Dominican rappers and rap groups * List of Dutch rappers and rap groups * List of Egyptian rapppers and rap groups Africa * List of Filipino rappers and rap groups * List of Finnish rappers and rap groups * List of French rappers and rap groups * List of Gambian rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Germany rappers and rap groups * List of Ghanaian rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Guinean rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Greek rappers and rap groups * List of Greenland rappers and rap groups * List of Jamaican rappers and rap groups * List of Japanese rappers and rap groups * List of Jordanian rappers and rap groups * List of Haitian rappers and rap groups * List of Hong Kong rappers and rap groups * List of Hungarian rappers and rap groups * List of Icelandic rappers and rap groups * List of Indian rappers and rap groups * List of Indonesian rappers and rap groups * List of Iranian rappers and rap groups * List of Iraqui rappers and rap groups * List of Irish rappers and rap groups * List of Israeli rappers and rap groups * List of Italian rappers and rap groups * List of Ivorian rappers and rap groups '''Côte d'Ivoire in Africa * List of Kenyan rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Kosovar rappers and rap groups Europe * List of Lebanese rappers and rap groups * List of Libyan rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Macedonian rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Malagasy rappers and rap groups * List of Malawian rappers and rap groups * List of Malaysian rappers and rap groups * List of Mexican rappers and rap groups * List of Mongolian rappers and rap groups * List of Moroccan rappers and rap groups * List of Mozambican rappers and rap groups africa * List of Namibian rappers and rap groups * List of Nigerian rappers and rap groups Nigeria, Africa * List of Nigerien rappers and rap groups Niamey, Niger in Africa * List of Nepalese rappers and rap groups * List of New Zealand rappers and rap groups * List of Nigerian rappers and rap groups * List of Pakistani rappers and rap groups * List of Palestinian rappers and rap groups * List of Polish rappers and rap groups * List of Portuguese rappers and rap groups * List of Rwandan rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Romanian rappers and rap groups * List of Russian rappers and rap groups * List of Salvadoran rappers and rap groups * List of Serbian rappers and rap groups * List of Senegalese rappers and rap groups * List of Slovak rappers and rap groups * List of Slovenian rappers and rap groups * List of Somali rappers and rap groups Africa * List of South African rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Spanish rappers and rap groups * List of Swedish rappers and rap groups * List of Swiss rappers and rap groups * List of Taiwanese rappers and rap groups * List of Tanzanian rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Togolese rappers and rap groups West Africa * List of Turkish rappers and rap groups * List of Ugandan rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Ukrainian rappers and rap groups * List of Vietnamese rappers and rap groups * List of Zambian rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Zimbabwean rappers and rap groups Category:Lists Category:African hip-hop